It's Not Over
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: One night, one mistake, one choice could end the best thing he ever had; Randy Orton has to fix his relationship before it's too late, but he knows it just can't be over yet. Orton/OC


**Title:** It's Not Over 1/1  
**Type:**One Shot Song Fic  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:**Adult situations and themes. Sexual, abuse, angst ect.  
**Main Pairing:**Randy Orton/OC  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, that is all Vincent K's job, well minus my normal OC. Duh. Daughtry owns the song within, hence the title.  
**Summary: **One night, one mistake, one choice could end the best thing he ever had; Randy Orton has to fix his relationship before it's too late, but he knows it just can't be over yet.**  
Notes:**I started this fic a lifetime ago, or so it seems. I was still in school if that tells you anything. But, I decided to finish it before it killed me so I could get it out of my way and start other fics, lol. I hope you enjoy it, I hope you at least take time to review it and lemme know what you think.

**It's Not Over 1/1**

He sucked the smoked down into his lungs as he tried to calm himself down. He knew if she saw him right now she'd be pissed beyond belief, but he highly doubted she was anywhere near him, much less wanted to be. He was starting to think she could care less if he dropped off the face of the planet. She hated the fact that he had smoked with every fiber of her being, she's the reason that finally made him stop. But, only for a while, until everything fell apart and he started up again just to take the edge off all the shit going on in his life. He pushed the cigarette into the side of the building, putting it out, as the last little bit of smoke exited his nose and lungs. He knew it was a nasty habit, that could end up killing him and obviously he liked it better when he felt like he didn't _need _to smoke, but without her he might as well go back to being a pack a day.

"I don't understand John.. what the hell did I do?? Where did I go wrong in all of this? How did I fuck it up this bad? She is my whole life, the only thing that ever really mattered to me and I just let her walk away..." He stood in front of this best friend, leaning his shoulder up against the building himself, shaking his head. He could tell Randy was dieing without her, especially if he found himself doing the one thing he swore to her he would never touch again.

"Man.. I wish I knew what to tell you, or what I think you should do but I honestly don't know... You obviously made a mistake, you know that.. I know that.. but does she? Have you tried talking to her about it? She needs to understand exactly how you feel about the situation and how badly you want to change things. You fucked up, obviously, but if you _really_want her back, you've got to fix it yourself, especially before she finds someone else. Ever since she walked into the WWE the boys have been all over her. Left and right, it was always someone new; those freaks from ECW, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Miz, those punks from SmackDown, Chris all of them. Hell, I even tried to take her out a couple times, but for some reason… _she chose you_… You were the only one she ever really wanted to be with for longer than just a pointless date and a one night stand. But I'll stop preaching now... I think you understand what you've done, and how much you've royally fucked up. Sometimes I can't believe you did it myself, you never crossed me as that kind of guy and I still don't think you are; but, under the influence anyone is that kind of person..."

Randy threw his hands up in the air, sighing heavily. When he finally spoke up it was obvious he was on his wits end with this situation. He was driving himself crazy, constantly. "Dude you know I would _never_done something like that that if I hadn't been drinking... something I also promised her I wouldn't do..." He looked down at the pack of cigarettes in his hand. "I understand what you're saying though, and I know I have to make the first move to making this up to her... even though I really don't think either one of us will truly forgive me for what I've done. I fucked things up with her more than I ever have before and I don't blame her if she doesn't forgive me; I don't deserve to be forgiven... but I am the only one that can fix this. I can't expect her to come crawling back to me, nor do I want her to... I just can't believe I was _that_stupid... Ever since she threw me out of our room that night I've been out of my damn mind..." John grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him dead in the eyes with the most sincere look he'd even seen from the easy going one, John Cena.

"Things _will_work out in the end.. you two are meant to be together and everyone in the damn company, not to mention everyone in the damn world knows that. Suck it up man, go talk to her, she needs to hear all that from you; even if she doesn't take you back right away she at least needs to hear a real apology… oh, and I suggest you brush your teeth and pop a tic-tac or two and stop the damn smoking before you go. She'll kill you before those cigarettes do if you don't." John watched him look down at them again, nodding his head slowly. He walked around him, to the edge of the building, next to the door that lead back inside the arena. He crumpled the whole pack up in his hand, using every once of force in his body to make sure they were completely destroyed before he tossed them in the trash can, along with the lighter. He'd never touch them again as long as he lived if it meant she would hear what he had to say.

_I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sence.  
Your takin away everything  
And I can't do without. _

John walked back into the arena, Randy following in his footsteps as their eyes readjusted to the drim lighting compared to the bright sunlight they were just standing in. Right inside the door Torrie sat at the semtress' table working on what looked to be a new ring outfit; Chloe sat perked up in her lap, a diamond collar around her neck with tiny pink bows on her ears.

John smiled down at Torrie as she looked up at him upon hearing the door open. "Hey John... Randy, what's up guys?" John looked back at Randy after patting the puppy's head lightly when he didn't speak. His eyes were fixated on the floor, obviously thinking about what he would say to her when they finally met for his moment of truth. John looked back at Torrie, who was obviously already in the know about the situation and what was going on with him.

"...She's down in catering, with Amy and Vicky." Torrie whispered, confirming John's previous thought like she somehow knew exactly what he was thinking. Grabbing Orton by the elbow he started to drag him off in the direction she had just described to him.

"Thanks Tor," John finished, passing her a tiny 'thank-you' smile as he pulled his best friend away from her and down the long hallway. He could tell Orton was trying to drag his feet so it would take even longer to get there. That was just like him, acting like a fucking three year old kid when it was seriously time to act like the adult he should have been since day one. John sighed, pulling a little harder, gripping onto him as much as possible. This had to happen now, he didn't care how much of a pansy Randy was trying to be; he knew how important it was to both of them; not to mention, to their relationship... or what was left of it anyway.

When they finally stood right outside of catering, John peered around the corner of the doorway to see her sitting down at a table talking contently with Amy and Victoria just as Torrie had said she would be. John could see the sadness and depression in her eyes. He knew in the back of his mind he was probably pushing Orton a little too hard to do this but it obviously needed to be done as soon as possible. John knew how much Randy needed her and he couldn't stand idly by and watch them fail. They both looked like the walking dead and it wasn't fair to keep the pain bottled up any longer than they already had.

He pulled himself back to the other side of the wall, looking back at Randy with a slight frown on his features. "She's exactly where Torrie said she would be. Now the ball is in your court. I got you this far, and I'm sure Amy and Victoria will let you have some time alone... Go talk to her man, she physically, mentally and emotionally needs to hear it; it's now or never. How bad do you want to fix this?"

_**Flashback**_

He sat the bar back up behind him sighing heavily, out of breath. Another day, another work-out. He sat on the edge of the bench, staring off into the mirror in front of him obviously day dreaming about whatever was on his mind at the time.

"Hey man, what are you thinking about _now_?" He shook out of his thoughts and looked over at his best friends sitting around him at various different machines, staring back at him. John Cena, Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Dave Batista, Hunter or Trips as he was commenly referred-- and Shawn Michaels worked out around him. He watched Adam push his bar up and down over his chest while still trying to make conversation.

"Nothing man... just thinking is all." He answered like he was still half in a daze.

Adam screwed his face into a look that told him he didn't believe him, obviously. "Seriously man, you've been weird for the like last week, what gives?" John piped in again, pushing the 60 pound bells over his head repeatedly.

"He's thinking about that girl... that new Diva." Randy turned toward him and eyed Jeff like he could have been the one to tell him about his little crush, although Jeff would deny he said a word.

"Hey man, he said it, not me." He threw a towel at his face just in time for him to smack it away.

"Dude, we made a pact we wouldn't date Divas." Randy copped back, venom trying to drip from his voice. Adam pushed the bar up one last time and set it above his head before looking at him like he was on-fire or something.

"Hey, dumb ass, look around. We're all dating Divas except you. Nick and Torrie have been together for I don't know how long; I have Amy, Jeff and Trish, Hunter and Steph, Shawn and Becca... _Yes, _Nitro girls count too. David and Michelle, Kenny and Mickie, Bobby and Kristal… Get the picture dude? You need a woman and you obviously dig this new chick... Why don't you just grow a set and talk to her?" Randy instantly sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I don't know guys… I mean, how do I know she'll go for me? If you haven't heard lately I have a horrible rep with the females of this business." He looked down at the floor as he started to lift a 60-pound barbell repeatedly just as John. Hunter rolled his eyes this time and stopped moving on his machine.

"Randy, dude, those girls weren't "Divas" they were stupid, ignorant and shouldn't have been here in the first place. You did us all a favor and got rid of the ones that couldn't handle it. This girl came in the hard way, paid her dues and is here to actually _wrestle_. You've been in dreamland ever since she walked in the door. Now just stop bitching, shut the fuck up and talk to her..."

_**End Flashback**_

"_Randy_… Randy! Snap out of it." John slapped him in the arm to get him to come out of his day dream mode he was often in these days. He shook his head a little and finally looked at him. "Go talk to her now damnit!" John grabbed his arm and pushed him out into the doorway into full view of the whole room. As soon as he entered the three girls looked up at him. Amy and Vicky looked back at her, then at him. Silence engulfed them as the two Divas got up to leave, silently eyeing their goodbye to her. Amy walked right up to him before leaning in towards his face, looking up at him.

"Fix _her,_ fix your mistake..." she whispered, eyeing him. Her voice was a little bit of anger mixed with sadness. She hated seeing her best friend like this and she too knew how perfect they really were for each other. "But if you _ever_ hurt her, or touch her like that again-- I'll make sure every man in this locker room beats you fucking senseless." She finished, walking away.

Randy finally sucked up just barely enough nerve to walk up to the table and sit down right across from her. You could cut the tension with a knife and then some... She moved away from the table a little, almost like she was trying to get as far away from him as possible without leaving the room. Her hair moved with her and out of her face as she turned slightly towards the light in the ceiling above them. When she reached for her water bottle, her eyes just staring at him he could tell how completely empty she felt; he felt it too. The side of her face hit the light and his heart instantly fell to his stomach, the sickening feeling in him rising up even more than it had been previously.

The bruise had gotten worse from three nights ago. Randy had hoped it had gotten a little better but what had started at as a tiny area, tainted purple, high on her cheek bone was now a almost disgusting shade of blue, green and purple all mixed together-- now bigger than a piece of stick gum...

She deserved so much better than the shell of a man sitting before her now, but he loved her no matter what anyone else thought about him. He never ever meant to hurt her, especially like this. It was a horrible mistake, granted one he shouldn't have made in the first place but he couldn't change the past now. He could only try to save their future together, if there was even one left to save.

"_Ashley_… Baby, I'm so--so, sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that before you actually start to believe me but I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you have to understand that. You know how drunk I was, which will **never** happen again. I swear to God I never meant for any of this to happen--I still can't believe I let it happen but I swear to you; give me a chance to apologize and try to save what's left of our relationship. You know how much I love you... Ash, I swear to God I'm so sorry, I'll never hurt you again…"

_I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin away, blownin away  
Can we make this something good? _

_**Flashback**_

**4:17AM  
Three Days Before**

Randy poured himself into their hotel room a little after four in the morning. He rarely ever went out after Raw these days but a couple of the guys had somehow talked him into it. Just so happens, he ended up drunk, even though he knew he couldn't hold alcohol worth a damn. He never did know how to say no to a dare either. He stumbled inside the door, throwing off his shirt and shoes to a heap on the floor. He searched the wall for the MIA light-switch, as he flipped it on he instantly got an ear full from his thought-to-be-asleep girlfriend of 14 months.

"Randy, I know you're drunk and I don't really care about that right now but some people do have an early flight in the morning and need the sleep we so-often like to bitch about not getting enough of! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep!" Randy turned around on this heel to see his obviously irate girlfriend lying in the bed in front of him. If looks could kill he'd been stone-cold and six feet under 20 minutes ago. The sober Randy loved this woman more than life itself but the drunk version of Randy didn't know his head from a hole in the damn ground.

"God damn, shut up already, you're making my head hurt even before I get the fucking hangover!" Ashley had never seen Randy this drunk before, he never did it around her, if at all. Maybe one beer when they went out for dinner every once in a while or during a football game but nothing like the man that stood in front of her now. But that didn't matter at the moment, the way he was talking to her just pushed her buttons the wrong way. But she definitely didn't know what she was getting herself into because if she had she wouldn't have opened her mouth after that... He was a horrible drunk.

"_Shut up_? You want **me**to shut up? You're the one that waltz in here at four in the damn morning and **I'm** the bad person here? I can't believe you…" She flipped the covers off of her body, throwing her legs over the side. As she stood up, she pulled herself in front of him, hands on her hips. "Don't turn this around on me Orton, when you fuck up it's your own damn fault..." She yelled some more, watching him with wide eyes as he just stared at the ground in front of her.

Before she could get another word out or realize what was happening to her he hauled off and back handed her right in the face. She fell back on the bed, bouncing a little; tears instantly flooded her eyes as the stinging imprint covered her face. She looked up at him, completely shocked, holding her cheek in the palm of her hand. She was starting to ball uncontrollably both because of the physical pain but also because of the circumstance. Her boyfriend, the one she loved with all her heart and soul-- and the man who promised to never hurt her had just struck her...

Randy, even in the drunken stooper he was in, knew he had just made the worst mistake of his life. He didn't hit women, he wasn't abusive; he didn't mean to do that. He would never ever hurt her on purpose like this... _what had he done?_

"Ashley _I_…" He stammered, trying to explain-- trying to apologize but neither the alcohol nor his girlfriend wanted to hear any word of it. Ashley pulled herself up from the bed again and immediately pushed him towards the door. Her hands were balled up into tiny fists pounding repeatedly against his hard chest as they moved. The tears now sliding freely down her cheeks at a rapid pace almost making it difficult to see what she was trying to do clearly.

"_Get out_… just get out! Get the fuck out now!" She screamed, instantly wishing death upon him with her harsh and unstable words. She finally got him out of the room, he was still in shock of what just happened as much as she was. He wasn't about to fight back with her, no matter how bad he wanted to stay and try to work this out. When he was finally out of their hotel room completely she slammed the door in his face without another word.

_**End Flashback **_

_My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?_

Tears started to surface in her eyes with him just sitting there; just being in his presence like this was putting her on edge. He didn't know what to say or what to do to change her mind and the way she felt about him but he had to at very least give it a try. He couldn't live like this anymore, it was literally killing him to be away from her like this. He'd barely made it without her the last three days, he couldn't make it three more, much less the rest of his life. He hadn't eaten, slept, nothing-- he was nothing without her. He missed her touch, he missed the feel of just her presence-- even the smell of her shampoo. He was going out of his mind without her-- he had to fix this.

He reached out to gently lay his palm over the top of her hand as it laid innocently on the table in front of her. She instantly jumped under his touch as his skin made contact with hers for the first time since he'd hit her. Randy knew he was going to be the one to start crying here if she continued on this way. She would never know how much pain it caused him, and how hurt he felt to know she was scared of him-- that he couldn't even touch her anymore.

"I'm so sorry baby..." was all he could think to say. He was truly sorry, and it was coming from a guy that didn't admit so easily when he was wrong or made a mistake. Now he admitted to both and then some, ten fold. "I never meant for any of this to happen for us, you're my world, you know that. You have to understand that it wasn't me, that's not who I am; it wasn't my fault, I'm not saying it's your fault by any means but it's just not who I really am. I'll regret that moment for the rest of my life, and I'll never ever be able to forgive myself. But I love you, more than I've ever loved any one else in my whole life; you have know and understand that. It's killing me to be without you, to know you hate me; I can't stand how things are right now, I can't live this way. I have to be with you, I need you to live, _I need you baby_…"

Ashley looked up into his deep blue eyes that were now starting to fill with tears. Those eyes used to make her weak in the knees but now only caused her fear. The one emotion the man that she loved shouldn't cause. A single tear fell down her cheek as she watched a few finally slide down his own sad face. She finally moved her hand out from under his and laid hers on top of his, squeezing it lightly.

She sniffed a little as she started to speak to him, trying her hardest to keep her emotions under check. She'd been balling uncontrollably for the past three days, she didn't want to break down here too, of all places. Her eyes never left his as she watched him stare back at her, seemingly waiting to see what she was going to say after finally hearing him out. Randy leaned over the table a bit and gently wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb, careful not agitate her bruise. The one that his own stupidity had left there.

"Randy… I know you're sorry. I--I know the whole situation was a terrible mistake and I'm honestly sorry it had to happen too. In a way, part of it _is_ my fault. I should have never jumped on you like I did when you came in. I should have realized you were drunk and just dealt with it knowing your past with alcohol but I wasn't thinking. I had gotten into it with Adam and Chris earlier that night about something and I was already pissed off... It only made matters worse when I realized you had gone out to that bar. I was bitching when I shouldn't have been and I lost my cool. I should have realized…"

He looked at her and shook his head quickly. Absolutely nothing that had happened was her fault, no matter what she said to him that night. This was all on him and he was going to own up to that for the rest of his life. _He_ was the one that lost his cool, not her.

"Ash, don't worry about what happened on your part-- you were only doing what any concerned girlfriend would have done. Absolutely none of this is your fault, I promise you that. I shouldn't have went out and partied in the first place. I know better than that, I know I can't handle a lot of alcohol. I shouldn't have got into a daring contest with Kenny, Carly and John... I should have just came back to the hotel like I normally do any other night. I should have came back to be with you… that's what I really wanted to do in the first place." He stopped for a moment, swallowing hard and giving her tiny hand a small reassuring squeeze.

"Randy, you can't blame yourself for wanting to have a good time, or having a beer every now and then. We barely have any time for ourselves being on the road so much so you have to take it when as it comes. I understand that; granted you shouldn't have gotten so drunk or entered a daring contest, but you still should be able to go out with the boys and have a good time. This is all just one big mistake that never should have happened in the first place… I think we both know that now… Can we just forget about the whole thing? I forgive you… I know I should be mad and a million people have tired to talk me into breaking up with you but… _I can't._ I love you with everything I have, with every fiber of my being and I truly can't imagine my life without you in it… just promise me you'll never do anything like this again… _please_. Please don't hurt me again, Randy."

Did he just hear her correctly? He couldn't believe it, she had actually just forgiven him. If he was her, he wouldn't have given in so easily, if ever. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had broken up with him for good and refused to talk to him ever again. But, he guessed it was the sheer power of their love that made it all possible. He was glad she didn't decide to never talk to him again-- or end their relationship for that matter; he still doesn't know what he would have done if he had to honestly let her go... much less watch her from afar as she went off to be with someone else. He knew he couldn't handle it, he couldn't even handle thinking about it. He just needed to be with her now, make it up to her, apologize a million more times and never ever forget to tell her he loves her. He wanted everything to be completely perfect from here on out, he couldn't stand it if something else destroyed the relationship he had with the woman he wanted to one day ask to be his wife... he just needed to start over completely and get their life together, back on track.

_Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
Let's start over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over_"I promise, I swear I'll never, ever hurt you again as long as I live baby... you have to believe me... and thank you! Thank you for not giving up on what we have--I'd die if I ever had to live without you. I know I was stupid, I know I made a mistake and I'm still so sorry... I'll never be that guy again." He stood up and gently took her in his arms. He knew it was a bold thing to do but he had to feel her against him... if only to confirm he wasn't dreaming.

"I love you Randy..." she whispered slowly into his ear. "It's not over..."

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over._


End file.
